I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack, Kate and Aaron at Christmas time. JATE Oneshot. Merry Christmas guys.


**I saw ****Mommy kissing Santa Claus**

**Written fo****r (poche/ jater4life) Lauren as part of the LF Jaters' Secret Santa 200J8. Set in an alternate Oceanic 6 time.**

**Enjoy guys. Merry Christmas :)**

"There." She pronounced thoroughly proud of what she achieved and her audience were somewhat satisfied with the decision to put up the star this year.

The vote was unanimous, more so for Aaron who reacted to the shiny ornament with a loud baby squeal along with an eager "Momma put up." Something Kate couldn't deny even if she wanted to.

"What do you guys think?" she asked anyway and couldn't help but smile when Jack scrunched his face up in mock thought, and Aaron being at the copying stage tried his hardest to rein-act the gesture.

"Mmmm what do you think buddy?" Jack asked the blonde haired toddler currently sitting in his lap.

"Yayyyyyy" Aaron squealed while clapping his little hands together in an effort to show his elation, and the couple smiled warmly upon the scene. Never in a million years would either of them have envisioned a life like this.

Granted the circumstances surrounding this kind of life weren't expected or even planned for but looking back on it now they knew that they wouldn't have it any other way.

_Ding_, suddenly went the timer suggesting the completion of what both Kate and Aaron were looking forward to. Kate especially since she hadn't made ginger bread men since she was little, and the unusual smell she got when she walked towards the kitchen was enough to make her jittery and naturally assume the worst possible result.

Much to her relief they came out just perfect and the fact that Aaron kept on saying "one more" filled her with nothing but joy.

"Momma watch cartoons?" The toddler asked and as much as she wanted him to be influenced by more useful sources, tonight she felt she could loosen the reins a bit and allow him the luxury.

It was Christmas Eve after all.

"Okay." She agreed with a smile while ruffling the little boy's hair and indulging him with another gingerbread man.

"Thwankoo Momma." The little boy hurriedly exclaimed and then ran towards the living room area, nearly bumping into an unprepared Jack along the way.

"Whoa, where's the fire buddy." He mumbled with a chuckle and then stopped with the sight that greeted him once he entered the kitchen.

Even though he proposed they simply order in, she had insisted on making a nice home cooked meal. Striving to keep the tradition she may have not been brought up with but wanted to start with Aaron and Jack.

However the thing he was more focused on now was her cute little butt swaying in time with the Christmas tune she was currently humming.

"Mmmm" she moaned while temporarily stilling her work and devoting her attention to his dizzying ministrations. Of course he immediately took control of the position and within seconds she was flipped around to face him and his insatiable appetite for her.

Back on the Island and they wouldn't have even skirted around the idea of being so forward with each other, but they were past such obstacles now and more interested in going all the way with it.

If they weren't in a place where they could be easily spotted then they would have surely given in. Of course Jack seemed unwilling to give in right away and Kate knew she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to do this. Still she felt the need to try somewhat.

"Jack, oooooh… Aaron might see.." she started to suggest her concern and Jack broke off with disgruntled groan, dropping his head into the side of her neck while pressing his need into her to convey just how much this wait was killing him.

In reality the wait had only been for the majority of a day, but her very presence evoked a longing he had honestly never felt for anyone. The kind of longing where you constantly need and thrive on the temptation it offers, but not to the extent where he would be labelled as a "nymphomaniac".

"Okay but….." he relented and then attempted to voice his sexual frustration but the brunette was quick to appease him.

"Don't worry Santa" she started out and then repositioned the Santa hat he was currently wearing, "I will be riding in your sleigh tonight."

With that said she placed one last kiss upon his lips and laughed when he playfully tugged her back into him for a deep and proper kiss.

The rest of the night had thankfully gone off as planned and once Kate tucked Aaron in, assuring him that Santa was on his way, the poor guy then finally gave into the exhaustion he was trying his level best to put off with his excitement.

A few minutes later she returned to the bedroom she and Jack shared, and came to a firm halt, her mouth agape with the arousing sight that presented itself before her.

There was Jack sitting buck naked in the middle of the bed. His expression more than suggestive and if that weren't enough then the sight of the Santa hat now covering the most private part of him was enough to confirm her assumptions.

"Why don't you come and sit on Santa's lap." He teasingly suggested while patting his bare left thigh and she couldn't help but laugh at how utterly naughty this was, but in an effort to maintain the spirit she played along with the game. Slowly removing a piece of clothing with each step she took towards the bed, and much to her enjoyment her little strip tease act was achieving the result she assumed it would ultimately accomplish.

She now stood at the side of the bed only clad in her red lace panties. A colour choice to go along with the festive mood and all, but all Jack could care about now was exploring what existed behind it.

In an effort to rein in his passion for her he momentarily closed his eyes while stilling the ministrations over his clothed hard on. The sight of it also amusing her to a certain extent cause it made a nice little point to the Santa hat currently covering it.

"Mmmm should I give Santa a little time to recover or is he ready for the ride ahead?" Kate asked while placing her hands on her hips and yet again she was taken aback by his forwardness when he pulled the Santa hat off completely to show her how ready he in fact was.

Hard and ready.

Words simply weren't needed from that point onward as she quickly bent down to rid herself of her panties and once that was out of the way she placed herself over him on the bed, gripping his erection and smiling when he threw his head back and groaned her name in sheer appreciation of what she was doing to him.

Stroke after stroke and much to her amazement he continued to grow within her stroking grasp, and the mouth watering sight of it was simply too good to resist any longer, so she bent down and sealed her lips over the tip of his throbbing appendage.

His hips immediately bucking into her, but she used her free hand to keep him grounded, and he granted her control over that but still allowed his hands to entangle within her unruly locks. His grip firm yet gentle while his fingers slowly massaged her scalp and the combination only spurred her on even more.

"Yeah ahhh fuck yeah." He silently chanted as his hips slowly thrusted into her of their own volition, and she smiled at how much power she had over his body. A body she undoubtedly loved, especially the part she was currently bathing with her mouth and tongue.

"Kate I'm gonna co….come….." he took note to warn her but like every other time they were in this sort of position, she always finished him off in the same way.

Sucking him dry and treasuring the bittersweet taste for all it was worth.

Once she did get him to stage, she smiled to herself in please while retrieving hold of the abandoned Santa hat. Then she placed it back on his head and slowly impaled herself over his recovering hardness. The connection eliciting a mutual groan from both parties and within seconds they had engaged in a heated battle to the finish. Kate attempting to gain as much hold as she could over the position but Jack gained the considerable upper hand when he plunged his cock even deeper into her, making direct contact with her G spot and forcing nothing but a perfect "O" to form on the surface of her lips.

With a self satisfied smile he seized control and flipped them over so that he was on top and ready to fully enjoy the rest of this ride. Kate was of course too caught up in the feel of his thrusting length pulsating every crevice of her inner being to even regard anything outside it.

Ten minutes into it and the only thing that could be heard in the room was an exchange of laboured breaths, and a loud slapping that coincided with the creaking motion of the bed. The rhythm gathering with each full thrust and Kate could barely take it when the pace quickened to a rate where every single part of her vibrated with excitement, both interior and exterior.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." Was the only intelligible thing she could think to waveringly say before she finished with a voiceless scream that Jack responded to within seconds when he erupted within her. His hot and gushing release setting her off again, and for a moment the loss of breath nearly caused her to lose consciousness but thankfully Jack was right there to resuscitate her with a kiss that spoke of nothing but promise for their lives in the New Year ahead.

If not then the muffled "I love you Kate" against her lips was enough to suggest his intention and she was more than willing to say it back just like she had done a countless number of times of before. Each time meaning it more and more.

"Merry Christmas." Jack wished her once he pulled himself away from her to check the time.

"You too Santa." She teased while readjusting the hat on his head, still playing the game somewhat and he just chuckled in return while sealing his lips with hers once again.

_Tis the season to be jolly._

They could definitely relate.

* * *

**Okay?**


End file.
